


Kittens

by siriuslyrandom8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Marichat, Marichat Week, i guess, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyrandom8/pseuds/siriuslyrandom8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette accidentally adopts some kittens off the street, which somehow leads to her confessing her feelings about Adrien to Chat. Written for Marichat week, prompt: kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

Chat really didn’t know what to make of the scene in front of him. There was Marinette, sitting on her bed with five black kittens, who appeared to have green eyes. 

“I see you can’t get enough of me, Puurincess.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, picking one of the kittens up in her arms, stroking it behind it’s ear. “ _No,_  you silly kitty. They were just so adorable and I couldn’t leave them out in the rain. I know how much kittens can hate the rain and cold weather.” she gave him a knowing look at this, all to aware of how much he hated the rain, but only as Chat Noir. As Adrien, he loved the rain, and the sound of the rain hitting the windows in his room. But as Chat he found he hated the rain and cold with a vengeance, which is how he first ended up visiting Marinette. He was on patrol when it started to rain, his hair getting soak, while his suit protected his body.

He walked over to her and carefully picked up one of the kittens, being mindful of his own claws. “Well, they are purretty cute.” he still thought that it had something to do with him, noting the resemblance between the cats and himself. “Are you going to keep them all?” he thought that would be too much for her to handle, so always seemed so overtired with school and her fashion designs; he was starting to get worried about her health.

If only he knew.

Marinette shook her head. “Non, I want to keep one though, this one,” she gestured to the one in her arms, “doesn’t seem to want to leave me be, and I’ve grown attached. Kind of like another kitten I know.” smirking at him, he grinned back in happiness. “And I was thinking of giving one to you.” That threw him off.

“Me? Really?” he looked down at the little one soundly asleep in his arms and his heart grew at the sight. It would be nice, he thought, having a cat around who couldn’t talk and only ate cheese. 

Plagg could live with it.

Marinette laughed, lighting up Chat’s heart even more. “Of course, mon Chaton, I thought it would be fitting.” 

“Well, Princess, I would love to take this little kitty. What will you do with the three others?”

“Oh, well I was thinking about asking my three friends from school, Alya, Nino and…Adrien.” she felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of talking to Adrien and _offering him a cat_ , but she quickly shook the thought away. She’d deal with that tomorrow.

“Oh?” Chat wondered why she hesitated to say his name. Did she not consider them friends? He fought off a frown at the thought. It wouldn’t surprise him, they hardly ever talked. He tried to, but she never seemed to be able to form a proper sentence around him. “You’ve never really talked about your friends before, do you mind telling me about them?” Chat couldn’t help it- he was selfish and wanted to know what she thought of him. He thought that he and Marinette had formed a strong enough bond in the last few weeks for her to tell him about something as simple as her friends.

“I guess so. Alya is my best friend- she’s the best. She always knows what to say and isn’t afraid to stand up for herself and…” Chat loved the way her eyes lit up as she described her friends. There was a sparkle there, and it really showed how much she cared about them. He listened to her speak, noticing the way her hair started to fall in her face from behind her ear, and her struggle to blow it away without using her hands- she didn’t want to disturb the kitten in her arms. 

“And Adrien..” he kept his face neutral. He couldn’t give her any indication that _he_  was Adrien. “He, well, I sit behind him in class, and he’s pretty much perfect; he’s a model, a good student, and a great friend.” Her face turned red again, and Chat fully noticed now. “I just wish I could talk to him more, but I just get so nervous!” Nervous? That’s different. “Why would you be nervous? He seems like a nice enough guy.” And he was, in his opinion anyways. He was still unsure of how other people thought of him sometimes.

Marinette sighed, and placed the kitten back on her bed with the other three, and Chat followed her lead. “He is. He probably thinks I’m a freak since I can’t get a sentence out when talking to him. But it’s hard talking to someone you like who is just _so perfect.”_  her eyes went wide as she realized what she just said and Chat just looked on in shock. 

“You-you like this boy?”

“Uh, yeah.”

They turned awkward, not quite knowing what to say to the other. “I’m sorry Chat, you probably didn’t need to hear all of that.” she was looking down at her feet, her blush not leaving her face.

Chat just smile, and walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed. “It’s okay. This Adrien guy must be very dense to not realize how amazing you are. You really are the cat’s meow.” Marinette laughed and leaned into his shoulder, finding comfort in being near him. 

“Thanks Chat. You really are a great friend.”

Friend. He never thought he would have such great friends, but then he met Nino, and Ladybug, and now…

Marinette. 

He still didn’t know what to make of his feelings, because he still loved Ladybug, but something was stirring inside of him when he thought of Marinette, of her smile, of the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, of her laugh.

It might not be right to feel this way when he was in love with someone else, but for now he didn’t care.

For now, he’d be her Chaton and she’d be his Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh how did I do? Good? Bad? I don't know I wrote this pretty quick, but I think I did alright! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
